Drowning your sorrows
by Rainbowdea
Summary: Spike and Hook meet inside a bar and talk about love. Spuffy and captain Swan. One-shot. Mild language. Enjoy! :)


Hook and Spike are in the same bar. They talk about women.

William the Bloody was sitting at a bar, drowning his sorrows. He was thinking of _her_. It was always her. The Slayer who had stolen his dead vampire's heart. He took another big gulp and heard someone behind him.

"You mind if I take a seat, mate?"

Spike responded: "Go ahead."

A dark-haired man climbed onto the stool beside him. Spike noticed his left hand was replaced by a silver hook. The man stretched out his right hand in greeting.

"Killian Jones, or you may know me by my more colorful moniker, Hook."

Spike took the offered hand warily and responded. "Spike."

Killian ordered a bottle of rum and a glass. "So, what brings you to a bar like this this late at night? Or early, might be more appropriate? Woman trouble?"

Spike snorted. "You have no idea, _mate._ What about you? Ever had problems with the lady-love?"

It was Hook's turn to snort. "You don't know half of it." He glanced swiftly at his hook and Spike noticed.

"That how you lost your hand?"

Hook grimaced. "It's part of a very long story that I'm not drunk enough to share, and you're not nearly drunk enough to understand. But if you want to know: fairy tales are all too real, I assure you."

Spike looked at him quizzically. "Really now. Tell me, do you believe in vampires too?"

Hook looked offended. "I'm not joking, mate."

"Neither am I. In fact, there is one sitting right in front of you." He showed his true face and Hook looked at him with a mix of horrified awe and surprise. "So, are you the villainous captain Hook?"

"Aye, though not as villainous as I once was. The things we do for love."

"Hah! You don't have to tell me twice. I sacrificed myself for her. She only told me she loved me when I died for her."

"I know what you mean. I died a few times too, and always for her. Last time she even went to save me from the Underworld. But she only told me she loved her when one of us was in mortal danger. How did you die and resurrect?"

"I died destroying the First evil of the world. I was saved by the amulet I used and found myself face to face with her ex-boyfriend. How about you?"

"Well, first I got stabbed in the back by her father in an alternate reality. Then I died destroying the Darkness, an evil entity that was tethered to both of us. But after defeating Hades, I was brought back by Zeus."

Spike sighed. "Why am I not surprised Greek mythology is real. Anyway, has your over died once. Buffy died twice. The second time, it was after I had fallen in love. I was inconsolable. I took to protecting her sister Dawn, and found purpose protecting her in Buffy's name. Then, she was pulled out of heaven by her friends. But I selfishly didn't care. When she walked down those stairs, I was so relieved, I couldn't do anything, I was on autopilot. But I loved her, even when I didn't have a soul to love her with." He scowled. "But it's not as if she will ever be with me. I was but a toy for her to do with as she pleased. I'm love's bitch, always have been and always will be."

After a beat of silence, Hook responded. "On my first encounter with Emma, she tied me up in a castle atop a beanstalk. I was working with another villain to get my revenge for my first love, Milah. I swept her away when she begged me to. She was sick of her cowardly husband. He turned into the Dark One and ripped her heart out. Crushed it right in front of me. Cut off my hand, thinking it held a magic bean. It didn't. It may not have been True Love, but I truly loved her. Anyway, when we went to rescue her son from Pan in Neverland, I knew I had fallen in love. But if you want a piece of advice: go after her. You'll bitterly regret it for the rest of your life. Who knows? Might have a chance of winning her heart." 

They fell into companionable silence while Spike mulled over Killian's words. The latter could only contain his curiosity for so long, so he spoke. "So the vampire thing. Are you immortal? Well, obviously not, but do you stay young like that forever?"

Spike hummed. "Vampires are frozen in time, you could say. I'm turning 165 this year. How old are you? 35?"

Killian snorted. "Try 200. Give or take a decade." He sighed. "I have to get back to Emma. We had a bit of a misunderstanding and I need to clear the air." He got off the stool and put a few bills on the counter. "So Spike, have you decided what to do?"

"I don't know Killian. Do you think she'll be glad to see me alive?"

"Won't know until you try." Hook handed Spike a card. "If you ever need help, you'll know how to contact me." He turned around, coat snapping on his ankles. "Love the coat by the way!" He cried over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him.

Tell me if you like it and tell me if you don't. But please no flames as I have no fire extinguisher in my room. This is a one-shot, so there won't be a sequel. Except if you give me some ideas. Toodles ;)


End file.
